


Shining Light

by mingfuandong



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingfuandong/pseuds/mingfuandong
Summary: 第二次声带虫爆发，Snake在自己亲手杀死的同伴的尸体中，面向警报灯发出的红光跪了下来。





	Shining Light

**Author's Note:**

> 但我突然就想起了他的红白色盲。假如在他眼中，那不是象征危险的红光，而是神圣纯洁的白光呢？
> 
> 对于同人来说完全没有意义的抒情作，但是写着超爽（。

    第一次开枪的时候Snake手抖了。

    子弹穿过对方的手掌，带下了脸颊上一块肉。

    Snake的第二枪不够快，绝望的呻吟响起，痛苦比死亡更早降临到士兵的神经上。

 

    拖的时间越久，开枪时越犹豫，持续的痛苦就会越严重。Snake已经非常清楚这一点。但是当他的的士兵将枪口对准自己的Boss时，他的手指还是僵住了。子弹打在防弹背心上，射进手臂里，还有一颗擦过了他脑袋上的弹片。冲击传进大脑，他再睁眼时世界已经换了个模样。

 

    也就是这个时候Snake扣动了扳机。

 

    血液飞溅而出，一切都染上了白色。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

    从天台的出口向下，每下一层事情就变得简单一分。

    从痛苦到麻木需要多久？三层楼就足够。三层楼，就可以让人从举枪都会感到负疚，变得杀人也能面不改色；天堂（Heaven）到地狱的距离，只有三层楼高。弹片插入的地方好像越来越疼了。到了最后，面对向自己敬礼的士兵，面对在枪口下颤抖却依然说着“我们誓死追随Boss”的士兵，Snake也能做到面无表情地举枪，瞄准，扣动扳机。然后在心里默念每一个人的名字。

    血腥味，枪火味，甜腻的水果味。一切都在钢铁的坟墓里混合发酵，Snake原以为自己已经身在最底层的地狱了，但他总能坠得更深。而这不会是最后一次下坠，他有预感。

 

 

    仅剩的那一位救援小组成员敞开的胸膛彻底将他拖入暗沼。

 

    ——这样的姿势原本是应该迎接一个温暖的拥抱的。

 

    Snake给了他更加炽热的东西。

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

 

    他走上那条长长的，黑暗的，仿佛冥府之路的狭道，脚下被罪恶之河淹没。

    警报灯在尽头闪烁着。那一瞬间他回到了塞浦路斯的火焰中。弹片是不是嵌得更深了？他看到了不该出现在 **这里** 的，圣洁的光。带来神启的拉斐尔只抖落了一地羽毛，谁都救不了。

 

    秋天的伊甸园的气息充斥鼻端。他迎向尽头处耀眼的光芒，张开双臂，以一个赎罪者的姿态，在天堂（Heaven）的大门前跪了下来。

 

 

 

——————END——————

 

**Author's Note:**

> *拉斐尔：跟治愈有关的天使，也因此经常跟医药的象征—蛇关系密切。
> 
> *光：Venom脑部的弹片会导致他将红色看成白色，在塞浦路斯医院初遇火男的时候就已经有了伏笔（fuck konami，还我EP51）。本文所有白色的东西原本都是红色的（。


End file.
